Mistakes I Have Made
by Matrix of the Future
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Just when everything seems to be going right, a piece(a rather unknown piece) of Peeta's past comes back to haunt him, or does it? Rating is for real this time(due to topic and swearing), and still don't own The Hunger Games. May or may not be continued(just warning ya).


Mistakes I Have Made

*~-Cloven POV.

I walk through the streets of District 12, taking in the scenery. I've always wanted to come here. I love the woods, though I've never actually been in real woods. My home is or rather was the Capitol. I never fit in well there. Sure, the food was great and the couches, definitely soft, but everything else, seemed to hate me. The showers always outsmarted me, the fashions made me want to puke, and gravity isn't my friend, neither is anyone else actually. My mother said it was because I was like my father, and that my father was a district man. That's why I'm here, to meet my father.

As I near the Victors Village, my anxiety level rises. My mother always talked badly about my father. She talked badly about everyone, but she got a certain pleasure out of trash talking him. What if he doesn't like me, if I'm not good enough for him? No, he's a kind man, he'll love me no matter what. At least I think so.

When I reach the doorstep, I hesitate. I never really thought about what I was going to say once I got here. Oh well, can't worry about it now.

With a shaky hand, I reach out and knock on the door. This is it. I've spent fourteen years of my life without a father, and now that's going to change. There's some shuffling inside, then a man opens the door.

"Peeta Mellark?" I ask, though I already know it's him.

"Yes, how can I help you." he says. Here goes nothing.

"Hi, my name's Cloven Woods, you meet my mother fifteen years ago on a trip to the Capitol and on a drunken one night stand had sex then nine months later she had me." I spit out. Way to be subtle.

He freezes as a look of fear and regret crosses his face and says, "Your mother's Lassindria, isn't she?"

"Yes." I mumble quietly. This isn't going well.

"Oh god." he says. We just stare at each other until a woman holding a dark haired little girl comes up behind him. Katniss Everdeen.

"Who's this?" she asks.

"Rue, will you go upstairs for a little bit?" he asks.

"Okay daddy." she says. Katniss sits the little girl down and she runs upstairs.

"What's going on?" Katniss asks.

"Umm, can we, talk, in the kitchen? Cloven, come in." he says.

Katniss shoots me a look before following him into the kitchen. I walk in and stand by the door, unsure of my boundaries. Well this could have gone better.

*~-Peeta POV.

Oh god, this isn't posible. It was one night, one angry, drunken night. There's no way. Even if Lassindria is her mother, there's no way that she's mine. How am I going to prove that she isn't mine? What am I going to do with her? How am I going to explain this to Katniss? Katniss. She'll never forgive me. If Cloven is mine, it will only make matters worse. Why did she have to come here anyways?

"Peeta, what's going on? Who is that girl?" Katniss asks, clearly annoyed with the lack of information.

"It's a long story that you probably don't want to hear." I say.

"Well, lets hear it." Haymitch says walking in.

"Haymitch, we have a doorbell, why don't you learn how to use it, or at least how to knock." Katniss says.

"Seems to be that I remember someone using my window as a door. So my knocking, isn't the biggest issue here. Now, why don't we forget about each others inability to correctly use a door and let the boy tell us what's going on." he says.

Katniss sighs and looks at me expectantly.

"Promise you'll try to be understanding?"

"What is so bad Peeta? Just tell us." she says.

"Well, it was the night after we had that fight fifteen years ago." I start. "I was upset and mad and I took a trip to the Capitol. Plutarch had invited me to a party that night and I needed somewhere to go. While there I got drunk, really drunk, and I met a girl. She didn't mean anything, I swear."

"I'm not sure I like where this is going. What did you two do?" Katniss asks. I haven't finished the story yet, and I can already see the hurt in her eyes.

"Plutarch kicked us out and I'm not sure what happened after that." I say. It's not entirely a lie. Plutarch did kick us out and I'm not sure what happened, but I have a pretty good idea.

The room is silent for a minute, until Katniss speaks.

"Oh my god." she says. "You f****d her."

"What?" I say, surprised by the way she put it.

"You f****d her. That's why that girl's here." her voice has risen from a whisper to a scream. "You went and f****d some Capitol woman, and now your daughter is here? You didn't even tell me!"

"I was going to, but something came up." I say. I'm trying not to shout back at her, but my plans are failing

"Like what? What could have possibly come up that was so important that you couldn't tell me?" she shouts.

I don't answer her. My anger is rising, and with it, my chances of having a flashback, which would only make the situation worse.

"Do you love her, the capitol woman? I guess so, she wouldn't be here otherwise." she says. I snap.

"What the hell Katniss? What do you think? You know what made me change my mind about telling you? Rue. I was going to tell you, but then you said you we're pregnant with Rue. And no, I don't love Lassindria. Ya think I asked for Cloven? Do you think I wanted her to come here or be born? No, I was drunk and angry. I never wanted that child!" I scream.

The room goes quiet and I don't know why until I turn and see Cloven standing behind me. A tear falls down her face as she turns, and bolts out of the house.

Katniss begins to cry as well and runs upstairs.

"Not your best move boy. You used to be so much smoother with words and emotions." and with that, Haymitch is gone too.

Great. I've messed up both my marriage and any chance of having a relationship with my oldest daughter. Way to go Mellark, way to go.

*~-Katniss POV.

I can't believe this. It isn't even the fact that he did it, that hurt, but he didn't tell me. How could he have not told me? And her, why did she have to show up here anyways? Peeta never even knew she existed and he was perfectly happy without her. It's been fourteen years since she was born, why couldn't she just get over not having a father. I had to and I did. She just wants to stir up drama, that little Capitol...

"Mommy, where are you going?" Rue asks. I hadn't even noticed that I was packing. I look at Rue and her eyes show fear and uncertainty, not surprising considering what just went down downstairs. Where am I going?

"Mommy's going next door, to my old house for a little while. Daddy has an issue that he needs to work out alone. Do you wanna come with me?" I ask.

"You and daddy aren't splitting up are you? 'cause that happened to Alexis's parents." she says. How do I answer that?

"I don't know, honey. I guess that's up to daddy. Why don't you go pack?" I say.

"Okay mommy." she says.

Rue comes back a few minutes later with her bag and teddy bear. We go downstairs and I'm thankful that Peeta isn't there. He's probably chasing after _her._

We walk outside and across the lawn to my old house. I unlock the door and Rue runs inside. I guess it's like an adventure to her, even though the house is exactly the same as the other.

I don't like being here. This house has too many bad memories, even though I only lived here a short time.

"Mommy, was this Aunt Prim's room?" Rue calls from upstairs. Out of everywhere in the entire house that she could have gone, she goes there. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face that room again, but I go upstairs anyways.

When I walk in, Rue's wearing Prim's reaping outfit. It was big on Prim, but is even bigger on Rue, though the back of the shirt still sticks out in a ducktail. If it weren't for the hair, they would look exactly alike. I cry. I can't help it.

"Mama, do you want me to take it off?" Rue asks, though I can see in her eyes she doesn't really want to.

"No. No, but you better tuck in that tail little duck." I say, tucking in the back of my daughter's shirt, as I had done before with my little sister.

*~-Cloven POV.

I ran and am still running. I didn't know what else to do. How could he say that about me? I should have seen this coming. Every person I've ever met has stabbed me in the back. Part of me knew, when I bought that train ticket, that I shouldn't come here. I guess I was just clinging to a shred of hope that I could have a different, happy life here, but that shred has been ripped from my hands, leaving them bloody and broken like my heart.

I'm too lost in thought to be paying attention to where I'm going. This is proven, because I smack right into somebody. We end up with me ontop of them, making this whole thing even more awkward.

"sorry." I mumble getting up.

"It's fine." they say as I start walking away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I ignore them and keep walking. Crying, way to go Cloven.

"Wait up!" they shout. Why can't that guy just leave me alone.

"Stop please." they say, this time grabbing my arm. I spin around and am about to scream at them, when our eyes meet. This boy is different. He just has to be.

*~-Peeta POV.

Where is she? I've been all over the district, and I still haven't seen any sign of Cloven. She couldn't have gotten a trian out, no trains have come or gone sence she got here. Maybe I should just...

"Do you love her?" Katniss.

"Katniss, listen..." I start.

"Not the Capitol woman, your daughter. Do you love her?" she asks. Her voice isn't angry, and I know she isn't talking about Rue.

"I don't know. I don't know her..."

"It's okay, Peeta. She's your daughter, she's part of you, and, I'm not mad." she says.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. We weren't together then. It was my fault you went in the first place." she says.

"None of this was your fault, you can't think that it was. I'm the one who got angry, drunk, and careless. I'm the reason she's here. None of this would have happened today if I would have just told you." I say. No one speaks for a moment.

"Rue found Prim's reaping outfit." she says. "I don't think I'll ever get over her death. If I just would, if I would have accepted it sooner then we wouldn't have had that fight fifteen years ago. I think I'm finally starting to accept all of this. Prim's death was a mistake, that fight was a mistake, but Cloven wasn't a mistake. She's your daughter Peeta, and if she wants to stay, and you want her to stay, then I'm fine with that."

I'm shocked. I never expected this from Katniss. I didn't think she'd accept Cloven, or my mistake.

"Come on," she says. "Let's go find your daughter."

*~-Cloven POV.

"You can say something if it bothers you." I say. "I know about my Capitol accent."

"No, it doesn't bother me at all." he says.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I ask laughing.

"You just look, so familiar." he says. "Are you related to someone here?"

"Yes, my father lives here." I say quietly. "My family situation is kind of complicated."

"You can tell me about it, if you want." he says gently, taking my hand.

I sigh and begin. "My mother was from the Capitol, my father from here. He was angry and upset one night so he went to the Capitol for a party, while there he got drunk and met my mother. Well, they did it, and my father came back here. Now he has a family, and a life that I'm not part of. Not only did he not even know I was born, now that I'm here, both he and his family hate me. So basically I'm stuck here with people that hate me and no where else to go."

"Well what about your mother?" he asks.

"She's dead." I say, emotionless.

"Sorry, were you two close?" he asks.

"No. About as far from it as you can get. She was always bashing everyone, especially me and my father." I say.

He doesn't answer in words, but instead, brings me to him and kisses me softly. I feel something now that I've never felt before with anyone. There's a passion to his kiss, touch, and words. Love.

I pull away and smile at him, just as someone calls my name from behind, my father. I cross my arms over my chest, then grab Drako's hand.

"What do you want?" I ask once they've approached. He brought Katniss with him, probably to try and scare me off. I don't budge. I've found someone to make me happy, and I'm not leaving no matter what they say.

"Cloven, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said at the house. Sure, you weren't a plan, but your not a mistake either. Your my daughter, and that's enough for me." he says.

What? "What's the angle?" I ask.

"There isn't an angle. Your my daughter and..." he starts.

"And what?" I ask. "Your sorry you didn't know me? You didn't even want me and now your gonna act like it broke your heart not knowing I was born? Sure, I didn't expect you to be thrilled when I showed up, but maybe a little happiness or support would have been appropriate..."

"Clo, calm down." Drako whispers in my ear. Do they hate me, or can they tolerate me? I have no idea what to think. Neither does Drako, by the look on his face.

"Drako, this is my father." I say quietly.

He clears his throat, and says, "Hello, sir." Suddenly, an awkward situation becomes even more awkward.

"I don't need your sympathy." I say. "You have a life that I'm not part of and I lived fourteen years of my life without you. I'll be fine."

I'm about to walk away, when Katniss speaks up for the first time.

"Cloven, please. You need somewhere to stay, right? Stay with us. Give him a chance, give us a chance. That's why you came here, isn't it?" she asks. It's true, I need somewhere to stay, and that is why I came here. What should I do?

*~-Rue POV

"Sweetheart, please, just pick up your stuff." Uncle Haymitch says.

"Why?" I ask. I don't normally have to clean up my toys till dinner, not in the afternoon.

"Because, mommy and daddy are bringing someone home." he says. "Hopefully."

Just then, the door opens, and my parents walk in with the girl who was here earlier.

They go into the living room, then a few minutes later call me in.

"What's goin on?" I ask, sitting on the couch by the girl.

"Rue, you know how this girl was here earlier?" Mommy asks.

"Yah." I say.

"Well, her name is Cloven, and she was and is here to see daddy, because he's also her daddy, but I'm not her mommy." she says. What?

"So, I have a step-sister?" I ask.

"Yes, you do. And soon you'll have a new baby brother or sister." she says.

"You mean..." daddy says.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."  
**A/N: Well, here this is. I went out on a limb and wrote a more, M rated story(I think. I honestly have no idea to your eyes...). I still don't own The Hunger Games, but I do have some manners(some...), which is why the major swears are starred out. Tell me whatcha think(or don't, your choice), and enjoy your stay at the Holiday Inn express(which I also don't own, and also, don't ask)-MOCKINGJAY7777/TheSpark777(fictoria-2-u) :)**


End file.
